Lost
by Bad Dancer
Summary: Kitty Wilde has had her heart broken too many times, so she turns to drinking and partying. Implied Kyder. Trigger warning for Alcoholism and car crashes


_I'm out on my own again_

_Face down in the porcelain_

_Feeling so high but looking so low_

Kitty downed the last of her drink, letting the droplets hit her tongue before she put the bottle down. Another day, another breakup.

_Why does everyone leave me?, _she thought, grabbing another glass of champagne. The music of the party blasted through speaker so loudly she could feel it pulsing in her body. Kitty began to feel tipsy, but she refuse to stop drinking…

_Party favors on the floor_

_Group of girls banging on the door_

_So many new fair-weather friends _

Bree and Kitty laughed like maniacs as they toasted to being heartbroken. "And Jake just slept with half the Cheerios like I was nothing!" screeched Bree, her hair falling in her face. She laughed, but tears streamed down her face.

"I understand", yelled Kitty over the music, "I got blown off by Ryder Lynn for his internet girl. Well, jokes on him!"

Kitty downed the rest of her beer, desperate for the escape it gave her from her fucked up life. "Oh, and Tommy just dumped me for some bimbo!" she shouted, her voice like poison. As the two cheerleader ranted, a Kesha song came on the speakers, pulsing through the ground, making the two girls dance and scream the lyrics.

Neither one of them were brave enough to face their problems, so they drank them down, one shot at a time before the were both blackout drunk…

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Known the way and still so lost_

Kitty woke up beside some random football player. She looked around her, noticing it wasn't her room. Taking a moment to massage her throbbing head, Kitty stood up and grabbed her clothes, quickly rushing out of the house.

Big mistake…

Outside was just the person Kitty didn't want to see. Ryder Lynn.

Ryder noticed her coming out of Bobby's house. He had been at that party, and he had noticed Kitty drinking far too much vodka. It had been a few months since he had blown her off, and he had heard that she had been drinking quite a bit at parties since.

He took in her dirty, alcohol stained clothes and the glitter in her hair, feeling sorry for her. What he really noticed was the look of pure misery on the once spunky, sarcastic blondes face. Her eyes had lost that old spark.

"Looks like you partied too hard, Kitty", said Ryder, trying to ease the tension. Without a word, Kitty tried to move past him towards her car.

"Wait", said Ryder, grabbing the blondes wrist, "I think you should get help. I know you have been drinking a lot"

"Mind your own FUCKING business, Ryder!" she yelled, furious. She wasn't really that mad, just defensive. _I don't have a problem, _she thought, refusing to face what she had become.

_Caught in the eye of a hurricane_

_Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade_

_So sick of this town pulling me down_

Walking into her big house, Kitty dumped her purse by the door, walking slowly to the stairs and towards her room. Her parents didn't notice she had come home, or that she had been gone in the first place. They had been too drunk to notice their only daughter had been gone a whole night and had come back smelling like alcohol.

Trudging into her room, Kitty closed the door and slumped down onto the bed, letting her stubborn tears fall.

_ Life is just too damn hard not to drink it down, _she thought to herself. It wasn't long before she was asleep, safe in her own dreams.

_My mother says I should come back home but_

_Can't find the way cause the way is gone_

_So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space_

Kitty strutted down the hallways with Bree by her side. The two had become close friends, bonding over drinks and heartbreaks. The two were vicious with their words, but had stopped tossing slushies.

They didn't care enough anymore.

The glee club didn't notice the sunken look Kitty had adopted, nor did they notice the departure of her snappy comments or her sudden silence.

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Known the way and still so lost_

_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_

_Have you ever been so lost_

"Kitty, please just listen to me", pleaded Marley. Of course she had found Kitty binge drinking in the bathroom. "You have a problem", she said, running up beside the short blonde.

"I don't have a problem, so mind your own fucking business, bitch!" she said quietly, no longer having the energy to yell. She quickly walked out of the school to the football field.

She checked that the coast was clear and brought out a can of beer from her backpack. She gulped it down, needing it to take on the day…

_Is there a light_

_Is there a light_

_At the end of the road_

_I'm pushing everyone away_

_'Cause I can't feel this anymore_

_Can't feel this anymore_

"Bree, no", slurred Kitty, stumbling drunkenly in her heels, "You can't drive, you're too drunk!"

"I can drive!" she yelled defensively, "Anyway, its just a few streets over to my house. You can crash there"

Unable to care, Kitty slumped into the passenger seat, buckling in and leaning her head back against the seat.

Turning up the radio, Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake' came on, sending the two drunk girls into an ugly impromptu karaoke session. Bree continued to drive surprisingly well for someone as intoxicated as her, but in her blurry, drunken state, she hadn't noticed the red light.

Or the car headed straight towards them.

It was a light, crushing pain, and then black…

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Known the way and still so lost_

She had been in a coma for three days, twelve hours and six minutes. Ryder had been by her side the whole time, praying for her to wake up.

When she did, he was there, holding her hand, tears in his eyes.

Bree had survived the crash as well, but both girls had been ordered to go to rehab.

"No" shouted Bree, "I don't need rehad. I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Young lady, there were seriously high amounts of alcohol in your blood as well as your friends. You have a serious addiction" said the doctor, brave enough to go against Bree.

Kitty didn't have the energy to fight back. She knew she had a problem now. It had taken a life threatening event to make her see, but she did now and was sure as hell going to get better.

Ryder himself helped her pack and drove her to the rehab center.

"I will be here every day you can have visitors", he said, sincerity prominent in his voice. "I know", whispered Kitty, "Thank you"

_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Have you ever been so LOST_

Kitty had been there for four months, and she was better. She no longer craved a drink or needed to be in the middle of a dance floor with glitter on her face. She no longer felt the burning heart ache she used to when she thought about her past relationships, and she now looked forward to seeing her friends again, full time.

She and Bree walked out of the building together. Without a word, the two girls hugged, signaling that they would always be friends. Bree walked over to her mothers car, ready to go home.

Kitty stood there with her suitcase, waiting for her ride.

Kitty's face split into a smile when she noticed the red truck pull up and Ryder Lynn step out, ready to take her home.

"Hey, beautiful" he said, smiling. "Hey, handsome" she responded, giggling.

Ryder helped her load her luggage into his truck and they drove back into Lima, ready to get some lunch. The two walked into Breadstix and ordered their lunches. They talked about anything. Football, glee or even TV shows, anything they thought of to talk about.

With a small smile on her lips, Kitty knew she was ready to start again.

Maybe she could even start with Ryder Lynn…


End file.
